More of 12 Than 13
by RavenWolf48
Summary: Amira Kitman grows as a distrusting young woman. At age, 21 she feels like she has her life set. She'll never get married. She'll never make another friend. Instead, she'll be stuck at a diner, cleaning dishes and going home to a cozily apartment. But then the Doctor appears. Christmas Eve and he crashes into her life. But Amira grows special to him. Will she trust him enough?
1. I am the Original, You might Say

_He was there._

 _No doubt about it. Right in front of him. The Doctor couldn't believe it._

 _But there was one. Right in front of him._

 _"How...?" He murmured._

 _"It's more of a question of 'when', wouldn't you say?" One raised an eyebrow._

 _"Yes..." Twelve slowly got to his feet. "Yes...I suppose...but when, then?" The wind howled around them._

 _"Well, first out of this cold," One started to walk back. "It's freezing and I have a scarf on! I can't imagine the biting cold you're feeling. Come along, dear boy!" Twelve had been looking around, before stopping at his TARDIS. "Ooh, I do love how it shaped up to be. It's quite beautiful. Love the exterior. I suppose I'll keep it then?"_

 _"Chameleon circuit was broken," Twleve mustered some courage and began to walk beside his old regeneration. "Couldn't fix it-no matter how hard I-we-tried,"_

 _"Ah, well," One tutted. "Things like that do happen," he walked inside his TARDIS. Twelve reached out to touch it, but pulled back and walked inside._

 _"Who on earth was out there?" Twelve gapped when he recognized the voice of Eleven. Sure enough, there was his Eleventh regeneration, leaning against the console and smiling pleasantly._

 _"Hello!" Eleven said cheerfully. "Didn't get bitten in the cold did you? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

 _"Sorry," Twleve closed his mouth and swallowed. "I'm having a really weird day. First, a ship caught in a black hole. Then, two generations of the Master conspiring against me. Then, cyberman basically taking my life away, and Bill-" Twelve stopped abruptly. Eleven blinked owlishly at him._

 _"Two_ whats _!?" He yelped, jumping off the console. Twelve was looking at One._

 _"Bill, my companion, where is she?" One sighed._

 _"I believe she flew off,"_

 _"What do you mean 'flew off'?! She can't fly!"_

 _"Masters?! Can we_ please _get back to that?"_

 _"Oh, hush Eleven," One looked at Eleven who bit his lip. "And Twelve, please your friend is alright. I am sure of it," he smiled and Twelve reluctantly nodded. "Now, Eleven, this is the next you," Eleven gaped. "And we are going to celebrate Christmas!" One started the TARDIS and they flew away from the icy planet._

 _"So," Eleven said after a moment of silence. "I get old?!"_

 _"Really?" Twelve rolled his eyes. "Yes. Yes you do,"_

 _"Great," Eleven said sarcastically. "I'm done-no-hang on-no! I am the last regeneration how do you exist?" He looked at Twelve in awe._

 _"That's the thing about me," Twleve said tiredly. "I just keep living- argh!" He gripped his wrist. Regeneration mist began to pour off it. Twelve closed his eyes and gritted his teeth concentrating._

Not today. I will not go today!

 _The mist disappeared._

 _Eleven eyed his wrist._

 _"You can't do that forever, you know," he said. "Eventually you have to go,"_

 _"But I don't want to," Twelve whispered._

 _Suddenly, there was a loud, red, beeping noise._

 _"What happened?" Eleven shouted._

 _"Not sure," One peered at the console. Twelve closed his eyes. He had nearly forgotten One was even there. "But it seems like we're landing," they were thrown to the side._

 _"More like crash-landing!" Twelve cried angrily._

 _And so they were. Tossed around in the vortex for a moment before crashing into someone's room._

Amira Kitman woke up to the sound of a crashing.

She yawned and stretched. She smacked her lips and walked downstairs, wondering if it was the postman and what he wanted.

As she reached the living room, she froze. Because it was definantly not the postman.

Instead, it was giant blue box, crashed in the middle of her room, tipped sideways, but held slightly upright thanks to the wall.

"Aw, my tree!" Amira frowned. The box and crashed her tree.

Suddenly, three men pushed out of the box, coughing. Smoke bubbled out as well and Amira coughed with them. She peered at them. One was young and the other two were older. But one was taller and the shorter had a scarf.

"Ah, hello!" One of the older ones. The one without the scarf. "So sorry about that, what day is it?"

"December 23, 2012," Amira said cautiously. She was always wary around men.

"Ah dear," the shorter scarf one sighed. "A day too early. But that's alright. I am the Doctor, the First. These are the Doctor's, Eleven and Twelve,"

"Right," Amira said faintly. "One, Amira Kitman, two, how are there three of you? And third," her face went blank. "Doctor who?"

The three Doctors smiled.


	2. I am the Original, You might say-REVISED

_He was there._

 _No doubt about it. Right in front of him. The Doctor couldn't believe it._

 _But there was one. Right in front of him._

 _"How...?" He murmured._

 _"It's more of a question of 'when', wouldn't you say?" One raised an eyebrow._

 _"Yes..." Twelve slowly got to his feet. "Yes...I suppose...but when, then?" The wind howled around them._

 _"Well, first out of this cold," One started to walk back. "It's freezing and I have a scarf on! I can't imagine the biting cold you're feeling. Come along, dear boy!" Twelve had been looking around, before stopping at his TARDIS. "Ooh, I do love how it shaped up to be. It's quite beautiful. Love the exterior. I suppose I'll keep it then?"_

 _"Chameleon circuit was broken," Twleve mustered some courage and began to walk beside his old regeneration. "Couldn't fix it-no matter how hard I-we-tried,"_

 _"Ah, well," One tutted. "Things like that do happen," he walked inside his TARDIS. Twelve reached out to touch it, but pulled back and walked inside._

 _"Who on earth was out there?" Twelve gapped when he recognized the voice of Eleven. Sure enough, there was his Eleventh regeneration, leaning against the console and smiling pleasantly._

 _"Hello!" Eleven said cheerfully. "Didn't get bitten in the cold did you? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

 _"Sorry," Twleve closed his mouth and swallowed. "I'm having a really weird day. First, a ship caught in a black hole. Then, two generations of the Master conspiring against me. Then, cyberman basically taking my life away, and Bill-" Twelve stopped abruptly. Eleven blinked owlishly at him._

 _"Two_ whats _!?" He yelped, jumping off the console. Twelve was looking at One._

 _"Bill, my companion, where is she?" One sighed._

 _"I believe she flew off,"_

 _"What do you mean 'flew off'?! She can't fly!"_

 _"Masters?! Can we_ please _get back to that?"_

 _"Oh, hush Eleven," One looked at Eleven who bit his lip. "And Twelve, please your friend is alright. I am sure of it," he smiled and Twelve reluctantly nodded. "Now, Eleven, this is the next you," Eleven gaped. "And we are going to celebrate Christmas!" One started the TARDIS and they flew away from the icy planet._

 _"So," Eleven said after a moment of silence. "I get old?!"_

 _"Really?" Twelve rolled his eyes. "Yes. Yes you do,"_

 _"Great," Eleven said sarcastically. "I'm done-no-hang on-no! I am the last regeneration how do you exist?" He looked at Twelve in awe._

 _"That's the thing about me," Twleve said tiredly. "I just keep living- argh!" He gripped his wrist. Regeneration mist began to pour off it. Twelve closed his eyes and gritted his teeth concentrating._

Not today. I will not go today!

 _The mist disappeared._

 _Eleven eyed his wrist._

 _"You can't do that forever, you know," he said. "Eventually you have to go,"_

 _"But I don't want to," Twelve whispered._

 _Suddenly, there was a loud, red, beeping noise._

 _"What happened?" Eleven shouted._

 _"Not sure," One peered at the console. Twelve closed his eyes. He had nearly forgotten One was even there. "But it seems like we're landing," they were thrown to the side._

 _"More like crash-landing!" Twelve cried angrily._

 _And so they were. Tossed around in the vortex for a moment before crashing into someone's room._

-PAGE BREAK BECUASE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE!-

Amira Kitman woke up to the sound of a crashing.

She yawned and stretched. She smacked her lips and walked downstairs, wondering if it was the postman and what he wanted.

As she reached the living room, she froze. Because it was definantly not the postman.

Instead, it was giant blue box, crashed in the middle of her room, tipped sideways, but held slightly upright thanks to the wall.

"Aw, my tree!" Amira frowned. The box and crashed her tree.

Suddenly, three men pushed out of the box, coughing. Smoke bubbled out as well and Amira coughed with them. She peered at them. One was young and the other two were older. But one was taller and the shorter had a scarf.

"Ah, hello!" One of the older ones. The one without the scarf. "So sorry about that, what day is it?"

"December 23, 2012," Amira said cautiously. She was always wary around men.

"Ah dear," the shorter scarf one sighed. "A day too early. But that's alright. I am the Doctor, the First. These are the Doctor's, Eleven and Twelve,"

"Right," Amira said faintly. "One, Amira Kitman, two, how are there three of you? And third," her face went blank. "Doctor who?"

The three Doctors smiled.


	3. The Dining Robot

"You can make yourselves some tea," Amira called. From the looks, she added, "You look British,"

"Do we?" the shorter man asked mildly. "Actually, yes. I suppose we are,"

"And quite honestly, I need your names," Amira continued, looking at them. She had grabbed her bag and coat. She slung the long coat on, and pulled the bag over her neck. She looked at them expectantly.

"One, Eleven, and Twelve are our names," the shorter man persisted.

"You know what?" the older-taller man said finally. "Fine. Call me Doctor John Smith, Eleven Doctor Jason Smith, and One, the Doctor-since he _is_ the first,"

"That sounds alright," One-Doctor nodded. "What say you, myboy?" Eleven struggled.

"Fine," Jason sighed.

"Great," Amira said briskly, warily looking at the trio. "Get yourselves a cuppa-cup and _don't mess with anything!_ " she wagged her finger at them, before leaving the house. She shoulderered her bag and couldn't help but let her mind wander to Jason, the Doctor, and John.

She never had men in her house before. Ever since her mother died of heavy abuse from her father, Amira has run away. She left the house a lot, but was always returned to her father. She hated him. So when she was sixteen, and her father died, she left. She escaped the authorities, created a new name, and began a new life. Her old name; her old life-was a mystery. To anyone and anything. It's easy that way. Pretending to be someone else. Someone, even she could easily hide from. Even now, she forgot her old name.

"Where've you been!" her employer barked at her and she jumped. Amira sighed and sat her bag down, slinging her coat off as well.

"At home," Amira said. "I had a bit of a problem..."

"Well get working," the woman barked, frowning. Amira resisted a glare and threw her hair up into a messy bun and tossed a apron on. She pushed a stand away from her eyes, grabbed a pad and pen, and set out for orders.

 **-MORE_OF_12_THAN_13-**

6 hours later, Amira was packing up the store when there was a ring at the door.

Amira huffed.

"Excuse me sir," she said, turning to the cloaked man. "This resturant is closing. Please exit,"

The man didn't reply.

Amira frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

The man still didn't reply.

"EXCUSE ME. Do YOU want SOMETHING?" Amira emphasized different parts. Abruptly the man walked farther in. But his movements were rigid and he made odd ticking sounds. Amira slowly started towards the door, her coat on and her handbag slung across her shoulder.

"The birthstone," the man robotically said. He turned his head in a full 180. Amira gasped, grasping her hand as her eyes went wide. "Where is it?"

"I don't-birthstone?" Amira choked.

"Give us the biiiiiirrrrthstone!" The man shrieked.

"Go away!" Amira shouted.

"The biiiiirrrrthstone? Where is the biiiiirrrthstone!" The man lunged at Amira. Amira shrieked and pushed the door open behind her.

She fell hard onto the pavement, scratching her arms and hands. She looked at them briefly before looking up at the man. He had somehow regained his balance and was standing in front of Amira. His hands were stretched out and he reached towards her.

"Who are you?" Amira gasped, scrambling backwards. The man limped towards her. " _What_ are you?"

"The biiiiirrrthstone!" The thing screamed. " _You have the biiiirrrthstone!_ "

 **-MORE_OF_12_THAN_13-**

"How did all of us come here?" Eleven was pacing. One had his eyes closed and was rocking on a rocking chair, his hands closed across his chest. Twelve was staring at his fingers expecting them to explode into gold dust again.

"Honestly," Eleven continued. "I was with the Ponds about to bring them to New York when I showed up in your Tardis. God...Amy's going to have a fit when I get back," he added as an after thought.

"And you," Eleven rounded on Twelve. "Where were you?"

"Dying," Twelve blurted.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the door banged open and there was a loud slam and the clicking of a lock.

"Ms. Kitman?" One was suddenly on his feet. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Amira suddenly ran into the room. "Now what the bloody hell is that!"

"Is what?" Eleven peeked out the window. "Oooh-that! That-I have no idea!"

"What does it want?" Twelve looked at Amira.

"A birthstone," Amira gulped for air. "It thinks I have it,"

"What?" Eleven turned to her. "Well, do you?"

"No!" Amira cried.

"Hmm," Twelve looked over his shoulder. He was looking for a way out.

"Tardis," Eleven nodded. "Now. Let's get her out of here."

"Well sure," One nodded to Amira. "Coming?" And he walked inside.

"Are you crazy?" Amira shrieked. "We have to go!" Eleven walked in as well and her jaw dropped a bit. "Now!" She continued sputtering.

"You might want to just come with us," Twelve told her and ducked inside.

"Mr. Smith," Amira scolded, running inside. "Walking into a police box like that it would have to be bigger..." Amira trailed off, after stepping inside. "On the inside..."

"Oh you have no idea, Ms. Kitman," Eleven grinned.


	4. TARDIS

"It's called the TARDIS," Amira rubbed her forehead, groaning.

"T-A-R-D-I-S," Jason nodded.

"Which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space," Amira contiuned.

"Yep!" The Doctor smiled.

"It's bigger on the inside,"

"As you can see," John gestured around.

"And it can travel in time and space,"

"Correct," the Doctor grinned.

"So," Jason looked at her. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Away from my house and that monster-robot-alien thing!" Amira snapped. "Ooohhhh god...I just wanted to have a normal Christmas for once in my life! Now, I'm caught up in some alien-tech-birthstone-" she cut off abruptly and swallowed hard. "Oh."

"Oh what?" the Doctor frowned.

"That 'Oh' doesn't sound like a good oh," Jason added.

"It isn't," Amira whispered. Her hand slowly ghosted upwards.

"Then what is it?" John asked.

"The birthstone," Amira choked. "I think they're talking about something my friend found,"

"Your friend?" Jason inquired. "Where was he?" Amira threw her hands up.

"Why does everyone assume I'm always with men?" She scowled. "No, she's a girl, her name is Sophie and she was in Egypt. She still is, in fact. If we didn't just go 200 years into the future,"

"My dear girl," the Doctor tutteted. "200 years? That's positively ridiculous,"

"Whatever," Amira jumped up and began to pace, waving the man off. "She was in an archeology dig and found this," she pulled out a small stone, with an engraving on it. "They didn't think it meant anything so she sent it to me as a souvenir," she bit her lip. "But the thing said that I had the birthstone so..."

"Can we see?" John held out his hand. Amira looked at it, wary.

"Alright," she slowly held it out and dropped it in his hand. He examined it and suddenly licked it.

"OI!" Amira snatched it back as John smacked his lips.

"An archeology dig you say?" John frowned.

"Yes!" Amira snarled. "Now what was that about?"

"It's not Egyptian time that's for sure-but it can't be," John frowned at it.

"Can't be what?" Jason asked. Amira put it back around her neck but froze at John's answer.

"It's alien,"


	5. Mendothemis Robot--Alien Whatsits?

Amira peeked out the corner of the door and looked around.

Breathing in deeply, she purposely walked out into the street, trying to hide her shaking hands. She walked down the street she was on, hurrying when she was no longer under the light of a lamppost. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw John following behind her, several feet away. She was trying desperately to steady her breathing, not at all depending on John to save her.

She froze.

"The-e births-stone?" A frayed voice cracked behind her. She took a deep breath and turned around to see the same man.

"I have it," she said, voice wavering slightly. "But why do you want it?" The robot stared at her.

"It will save us?"

"You don't sound too sure,"

"It _will_ save us!"

"But why do Mendothemians need it!"

Silence.

"Mendothemis is dying,"

"From what?"

"Poison,"

"What poison?"

"Poison,"

"You're lying," Amira looked hard into the robot's eyes. "You're lying. So tell me the truth. Why do you need a _Mondasian stone!"_

The robot clicked and whirled something intelligible.

"Well," another voice said. "How else are they going to get home?" Amira jumped and turned to see a young woman around her twenties. She had pale skin, a bright smile, and warm brown eyes. Her brown hair shaped nicely around her face and it was mostly straight except for the curled part at the end. She wore a leather bicker jacket with jeans and boots. A red purse slung around her neck and crossed her waist.

"I mean, Menothemis is a sister planet of Mondas," the woman contiuned. "So, if the pilot stone is delivered, he can get to Mondas and call for reinforcements to Mendothemis. Mendothemis is dying of poison. And the inhabitants use pilot stones to get where they want. Unfortunately," she gave a sympathetic look to the robot. "This one got a little lost. Couldn't set the right coordinates."

"But why's it called a birthstone?" Amira asked.

"Oh that's just a code name," the woman waved it off. She took the stone and fiddled with it, before giving it to the robot. Once in the robot's hands, it began to glow violet. "There. Off you go!" And just like that the robot was gone. The young woman turned to Amira. "Sorry 'bout that. Now, I bet you know the Doctor- and I have one thing to say Amira Kitman," she stared hard at Amira. "Trust him. When the time is right," she looked at Amira.

"You will trust him,"

Then, with a cheery wave, she started off.

"Wait, who are you?" Amira called.

"Clara Oswald!" The woman shouted. "I meet you three days form now! But for me-it was yesterday!" And she was gone.

"Sorry-" John suddenly rushed in. "I was just- wait- where's the robot?" He looked at Amira.

"Taken care of," Amira said stiffly. "Now, leave my life," and she shuffled away, hands in her pockets, and head down.


	6. The New Hello--Three Days Later

Amira sat on her porch, coffee in her hands.

She stared out at the sunrise, thinking about what happened. After John had said that it was alien, he went on to say that it was sort of a ship, guiding it to Mondas. At least, that's where it wanted to go. But something had screwed up, and the robot landed on Earth and the birthstone was flung 100s of years into the past until it caught up in time and landed in Amira's pocket.

Amira understood now, of course. Why that robot had scared. It was just desperate to go home.

And it was home now.

Safe.

And John, the Doctor, and Jason were too.

Clara wasn't seen for days and Amira was back to normal life.

Or at least until now.

She knew that Clara Oswald would show up. The young woman had said "three days" after all. And the robot was three days as ago. She hoped to meet Clara and then get that out of the way. Then she could _really_ go back to normal life.

"Hello!" Speaking of the devil.

Amira walked off her porch and was face-to-face with Clara Oswald again. Another twenties-ish woman was behind her, leaning on the door of an American diner.

"So sorry, but what year is this?" Clara asked cheerfully.

"26th of December, 2012," Amira responded.

"Ooh, great!" Clara's smile slowly left. "You've met him, haven't you?"

"Scuse me?"

"The Doctor. You've met the Doctor."

Amira snorted. "Three of them, apparently."

Clara smiled. "Yes, I met three of them once,"

"You did?!" Amira's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Quite a lot of smart ass going around," Clara grinned.

"No, more of just bickering," Clara laughed.

"Yes, that too," she agreed. Then she bit her lip. "Did he- did he leave you?"

"No." Amira shook her head. "I left him. I couldn't be with him."

"You didn't trust him," Clara sympathized.

"I never trust men,"

"Cause they hurt you"

"When I was younger, yes,"

"He won't hurt you,"

"But he will," Amira argued. "He may not hurt me the way other men have-but he'll hurt me when he leaves me. He'll hurt me if I leave. It's never a winning situation. Better to not jump in it at all,"

"Just trust him," Clara pleaded. "Trust him for-for a minute! Trust him for a minute."

"He's gone now," Amira sighed. Clara smiled.

"No he's not,"

The two woman were quiet for a moment.

"Could you go, three days back in time?" Amira asked. "I don't know how you did it- but you found me up against a Mendothemian robot that was headed to Mondas. Could-could you somehow get there for me?" Clara smiled.

"Sure I can!" And she skipped off towards the Diner. The other woman had already walked in.

"Wait!" Amira called and Clara froze. "My name is Amira. Amira Kitman," Clara smiled vibrantly.

"I know." She said softly and walked in. Amira was confused. How did she know?"

"But how...?" Amira trailed off when the diner faded in and out before leaving entirely. Amira gaped, but closed her mouth, blinked a few times, and started back inside. Then, she heard a wheezing groaning sound.

"Took me a while to find you," a familiar voice called and Amira froze up. "But here I am," she turned around to see John. She swallowed.

"All-all three of you were really the same person." She stated. John nodded. "So you're the Doctor?" The Doctor nodded. "But Doctor who?"

"Dangerous question," he replied.

"Maybe I'm a dangerous girl," Amira shot back. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I need one last trip," the Doctor said finally. He swallowed hard. "I'm dying...and I just need a companion for one trip..." he looked at Amira pleadingly.

"One trip," Amira gave in and shot a glare at the Doctor before walking into the familiar TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled behind her and gently patted the TARDIS's doors. The TARDIS hummed in response and the Doctor frowned slightly.

The TARDIS seemed to love Amira more than any other companion he had.

Squinting, the Doctor started inside but froze. He turned around slightly and smiled widely. He waved back to the two woman before walking into the TARDIS and disappearing. Heather took Bill's hand and smiled.

"At least you had one more time," Heather said.

"Naw," Bill grinned as they started to melt. "That's not a goodbye,"

They were gone but Bill's voice echoed around the entire planet.

" _That was a hello."_

* * *

 **_MORE_OF_12_THAN_13**

 _ **Episode one is over.**_

 _ **Fair warning that I forgot to mention:**_

 _ **Ever since Peter Capaldi was announced to leave, I realized just how much I loved Twelve as the Doctor. So yes, this is a Twelve story, and this entire book will be about the twelfth Doctor. (Spoilers).**_

 ** _Until I am ready to say good-bye and hello to Thirteen in my fanfictions- most of them will be about Twelve._**

 ** _Thanks so much for the views, comments, whatever,_**

 ** _and enjoy the ride of Twelve and a tribute to Peter Capaldi_**

 ** _-_ RavenWolf48 over and out**


	7. The Doctor's Secrets and Victorian Times

**_MORE_OF_12_THAN_13_**

Amira Kitman looked around the corner and pushed down the dress.

"Why did you make me wear this?" Amira scowled, looking back. The dress was dark green with a darker green corset. The corset was stiff and really restricted her movement. The skirt, thanks to the petticoat, flowed out and made the dress flow father from her waistline. The skirt had some sort gem attached to the embroidery and trims that made the dress flashy. There was two layers of ruffles at the bottom and the sleeves were tightly fit until the elbows where it flowed out and cut off just before the wrists. She had no gloves, but a black ornate choker was around her neck.

"Because," the Doctor shut the door of the TARDIS. "It fits the times," The Doctor himself was wearing a tight-fitting, calf length frock coat that was black. Underneath was a dark green waistcoat. The shirt was a little loose-fitting with a low collar. The black trousers had a fly front and he had a black top hat with a wide brim. He stuck his thumb in the pocket of his trousers and tips his black hat with a grin at Amira.

Amira scowled at him.

"I can barely walk," she shot at him.

"Yes, I can see that," the Doctor noted and he started forward but stumbled. Amira's eyes widened and she started forward, but the Doctor slid down next to the TARDIS, breathing hard.

"It's okay," he mutterted. "I'm okay..."

"What do you need?" Amira asked.

"Cane...cane would be good..."

"And where's that?"

"Inside..."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Give me a key, I'll get it for you,"

The Doctor reached into his pocket, fumbled, before giving the key to Amira. Amira took it and walked into the TARDIS. She looked at the walkway and started down one of the hallways. She peeked into some doors, but nothing was ever right.

"I'm trying to help the Doctor!" Amira shouted. "HELP ME!"

Her voice echoed along the corridors and there was a pause before the TARDIS rumbled back. Amira frowned and headed down the corridor. It winded around, but Amira stayed on the same corridor. She headed down, trailing her fingers along the wall.

 _Thump thump thump_

Amira gasped and pulled away, eyes fluttering. She took a deep breath and pressed her hand to the wall.

 _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

 _"_ _This is one corner of one country, in one continent, on one planet that's a corner of a galaxy that's a corner of a universe that is forever growing and shriking and creating and destroying and never remaining the same for a single millisecond. And there is so much, so much...to see_ _,"_

 _Thumpthumpthumpthump_

 _"Go on in your beliefs, and I shall in mine,"_

 _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

 _"Being alive right now is all that counts,"_

 _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

 _"You don't just give up! You don't just let things happen! You make a stand! You say no! You have the guts do what's right, even when everyone else just runs away!"_

 _Thumthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

 _"...fear can make you kind. It does't matter if there's nothing under your bed or in the dark so long as you know it's okay to be afraid of it. So listen...fear can bring you home..."_

 _Thumpthumthumpthumpthump_

 _"We're always stories in the end...just make it a **good one** ," _

_Thumpthumpthumpthump_

 _"What's wrong with scared? Scared is a super power!"_

 _Thumpthumpthumpthump_

 _"Have a fantastic life..."_

 _Thumpthumpthumpthump_

 _"Together or not at all,"_

 ** _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_**

 _"You might say I've been doing this my whole life,"_

 _"Cross the boundaries that divide one universe from another,"_

 ** _Thumpthumpthumpthump_**

 _"Good luck,"_

 ** _Thumpthumpthumpthump_**

 _"Standing by!"_

 ** _Thumpthumpthump_**

 _"Commencing calculations,"_

 ** _Thumpthumpthumpthump_**

 _"Soon be there,"_

 ** _Thumpthumpthumpthump_**

 _"Just lock on to his coordinates,"_

 ** _Thumpthumpthumpthump_**

 _"And for my next trick!"_

 _"My worst nightmare...All twelve of them!"_

 _"No, sir...all **Thirteen!** " _

**_Thumpthumpthump_**

 _Amira gasped when she saw the Doctor wildly clicking controls. The man who said "my worst nightmare," came over._

 _"Do it...Just...do it, Doctor...Just do it," there was a pause._

 _"Okay. Gentlemen...we're ready. Geronimo!"_

 _"Allons-y!"_

 _"Oh for God's sake," the Doctor Amira was watching, chuckled. "Gallifrey stands!" the Doctor grabbed a handle and they hurtled towards something. Amira was thrown about and managed to catch a glimpse of the planet they were hurtleing towards._

 _"For Gallifrey," Amira's Doctor whispered and then Amira was pulled away._

 **_MORE_OF_12_THAN_13_**

Amira screamed and fell to the ground.

She panted, trying to collect her thoughts. Her hand closed around something and she looked to see a black cane with a white bulb at the top.

"Oh now you give that to me," Amira snarked and stumbled to her feet. She somehow found her way out and the Doctor, who was now standing.

"Ah thanks!" the Docto rook it but then looked at Amira who was wincing and holding her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Amira rasped. "Just...something in my head.." she shook her head and smiled. "Now. Victorian London. You took me here for a trip. Let's enjoy," She linked her arm with his and the Doctor reluctnalty followed her down the street.

 _...thump...thump..._

Walking around, the Docotr would randomly sprout facts and Amira surprisngly had a good time. But then it was time to go.

 _...thump..thump...thump..._

"You sure?" the Doctor looked at Amira. "You sure that's it?"

"Yeah," Amira nodded. "go on without me, Doctor." The Doctor walked reluctanly into the TARDIS, only to pop back out a second later.

"Here," the Doctor shuffled around some paper and handed Amira a phone number. "Just in case," and then he left.

 _... ... .._

 **_MORE_OF_12_THAN_13_**

The Doctor sighed and looked at his glowing hands. He had held it off long enough. Time to go himself.

With a shout, the Doctor through his head back and regenerated... _back into himself_.

Startled, the Doctor touched his face, before racing to find a mirror. Sure enough, there was himself. The Doctor gaped, frozen speechless.

 _What happened?!_

 **_MORE_OF_12_THAN_13_**

Amira rubbed her aching head, trying to identify what exactly was causing it.

 _thumpthump_

Amira's eyes widened.

 _thumpthumpthump_

"No..." Amira moaned. "No..."

 _thumpthumpthumpthump_

"No!" Amira cried. "I want this to be over!"

 _thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

Scrambling, Amira grabbed her phone

 _thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

She dialed the Doctor's number.

 _thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

"Doctor!" she called. "Please get me! I need help! I don't-I wanted this to be over! It isn't...oh Doctor...please..." Amira, feeling faint, collapsed on the ground.

 _thumpthumpthumpthump_ _thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_ _thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_ _thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_ _thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_ _thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump..._


End file.
